Duty Calls: The Calm Before the Storm
Duty Calls: The Calm Before the Storm is the title of the first Duty Calls game. (Note: Vandalizing this page will result in the blacklisting of your IP and YOU MAY BE IP BANNED FROM THE ENTIRETY OF FANDOM.COM. ) Plot (written by Danny DeVito as he was going through a mid-life crisis.) Co-Op There's no co-op with this game, just singleplayer. Multiplayer Once you're done with the singleplayer of this game, that's it. There's no multiplayer in this game. Disclaimer This isn't a parody. It is very associated with Activision or the Call of Duty games. This game is ass dont bother. Consoles It is a free online game you can download from the internet. It is not on the PS3, Xbox 360 or even the Wii, just the PC. That means there is no box cover for the game. There isn't any addons or any to add to the game. Release Date The game came out in February 2569. Reason = The game has been released by Epic Games, the maker of the Gears of War and Unreal games, for marketing purposes in order to promote one of their games, Bulletstorm. It is a major sequel to fortnite, being named one of the best games of 2569. = Bonus After you finish the game, a trailer for Bulletstorm is shown to the player. this game is AMAZING Possible Sequel 3/19/2020 Rating Because it is a free online game you can download off the Internet, it has no known rating to warn people of what the game has to offer. If it had been rated (by the ESRB for example), it would be a T for Teen game as it involves the following things: *Violence *Comic Mischief *Suggestive Themes Although, in the starting screen, it shows that it is a M for Mature game. That is probably just a joke to parody Call of Duty and how its latest games since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare are M for Mature. Controls W'''- Walk Forward '''S- Walk Backward A'''- Strafe Left '''D- Strafe Right 'Left Mouse Button-' Fuck Mia Malkova Reception The software downloading site Softonic gave the game a 7 out of 10, with the pros being the "Good Jokes" and "Simple Controls", but the cons being "Very Short" and "Big Download". Link Want to try this game out? Download it here: pornhub ://..com/ Just make sure you have at least 700000000MB in your "hard" drive for this game. ;) Differences From Other FPS's *You can not die in Duty Calls because the enemies will shoot only a few bullets at you, then just stop. *There is only one weapon that can be used unlike other games that allow you to pick up enemies' weapons or have different starting weapons. *There is no multiplayer or co-op in Duty Calls. *The game only has one mission and one location, making it a very short game. *There is no room for error in this game. No bombs to defuse, no breaching sequences, no hostage rescue. *If you're not a dumb player, you will never run out of ammo in this game because the enemies are very easy to kill compared to other games' enemies. *There is no difficulty selection in Duty Calls. Walkthrough Category:Games